<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way I See Myself by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715472">The Way I See Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post series drabble inspired by a post on Pinterest.  Tommy's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way I See Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The love I have for Barbara is all-consuming.</p><p>She forgives me everything and anything, even things that others find unforgivable.</p><p>She cares about me, even when I think I am not worth caring for or about.</p><p>She supports me, even where others have thrown their hands in the air and walked away in fury or frustration.</p><p>She gives with her whole heart, even if it causes her pain to do so.</p><p>She means more to me than I can ever find words to explain.</p><p>My greatest fear is that one day she will see me the way I see myself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>